The hundred Acre Home
by roxygoth
Summary: Human AU. Christopher Robin is a relatively normal teenager with an interest in disabilities. So when he meets Winnie Duh-Pooh he's thrilled to take the opportunity to find out more about him and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Roxy Goth here. I'm having a remembering session and somehow came up with this idea. Hope you like it.

I do not own Winnie-the-Pooh in any way shape or form.

This is Human AU with the disabilities the characters have been theorised to have. [Minus Christopher Robin] Some have been theorised to have a couple, I have selected the disabilities based on my knowledge and the way the character appears to me – so don't shoot me.

Before we start I'd like to inform you I work with people who have disabilities, so hopefully the portrayals will be accurate.

With a gulp Christopher Robin looked up at the intimidating building. He took a deep breath. 'Come on Robin, its only college, not a fiery pit of hell. Pull yourself together, man.' Taking another deep breath he walked into the building, up three floors of stairs and eventually managed to find his classroom.

It was deathly quiet. Literally no one was speaking to one another. Feeling everyone's eyes on him Christopher decided to find a seat. As he looked around waiting for the teacher to arrive he identified the feeling that had been in his stomach since breakfast. Fear.

He'd never gone to a state college before. He'd been privately schooled since year four after his father decided he wasn't learning enough at his state school. His secondary school had been nice but a bit of a 'bubble experience' where everyone was reasonably nice to one another and no one dared argue with the teachers. However he had heard stories of state schools and they sounded…different to say the least. So he was a little on the nervous side. Okay scrap that, a lot on the nervous side.

Suddenly he became aware of a horrible prickling feeling at the back of his eyes. Oh, come ON, he can't be CRYING. He's seventeen.

Then there was a voice. "Are you alright?" Looking up Christopher stared straight into the face of a blonde-haired boy wearing a red tea-shirt and yellow jeans. He was smiling gently, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah." Christopher said, quickly wiping his eyes. "Just-just a bit…nervous, you know?"

"Ah, I know. My friend gets like that. Get so nervous he can hardly speak. Still soon enough you find your footing, a couple of weeks and you'll wonder what you were ever nervous about." And at his words for the first time since he woke up Christopher's nerves went away.

"Thanks, erm…"

"Winnie. Winnie Duh-Pooh." Christopher gave a small laugh and Winnie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Worst name EVER."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. You can't help the name you're born with."

Winnie smiled again at that, and looked like he was going to talk, then the teacher came in and they shut up and paid attention. Well, Christopher paid attention. Winnie spent the majority of the lesson staring out the window.

Afterwards he caught up with Christopher. "I'm really sorry, erm…"

"Christopher Robin."

"Christopher Robin, but do you have the notes for English? I went off again."

"Erm, yeah sure." The brown-headed boy said, fishing them out his bag. "Erm…went of again?"

Smiling apologetically Winnie explained. "I'm ADD. That's…"

"Attention deficit disorder." Christopher finished. "I know."

Looking surprised the blonde rubbed the side of his head. "You know? Not many people do…"

"Well, not many people have spent quite so much time reading about disabilities as I have." Christopher said, as they walked down the corridor. "I've been reading about them since I was twelve…I'm sorry, I'm making you sound like an experiment…"

"No it's fine. Different." Winnie paused and then said. "Do you want to get lunch?"

"Sure."

I have read this over and am realising it sounds a bit like a romance fic. It WILL NOT be a romance fic.

Please give me feedback. I love feedback. And feel free to check out my profile. Have a happy New Year people.


	2. Piglet

"How long have you got until you leave?" Christopher's mother asked.

"Literally five minutes." Christopher replied, wiggling in his seat.

It was the third week of the course and half-term was only a couple of weeks away. He and Winnie had become fast friends and Christopher had found out quite a lot about the blonde.

He likes honey. That one was an immediate realisation; he had honey sandwiches every day for lunch.

He was an extremely good poet. That had been discovered when there course tutor asked them to write a poem, Christopher had struggled a bit, but Winnie spent about thirty seconds writing the best bit of poetry Cristopher had ever heard. He'd also been ridiculously modest about it.

He lived in the 'Hundred-Acre House' which was sheltered accommodation for disabled people sixteen and over.

Winnie was 19.

Quite a lot of the people there had weird-sounding names, the weirdest ones being jointly Tigger and Eeyore.

There were three carers, Owl, Kanga and A.A.

He couldn't visit the house without a DBS check, which Christopher was currently waiting for as there was no way he was going to miss meeting the rest of Poohs 'family' as he reffered to them. It was well worth £40.

That was all he'd found out for now, but today he was going to meet Winnies best friend, 'Piglet'. Apparently he couldn't visit them, but they could visit him 'out of site' I.E. not at his house and not at theirs but anywhere else.

So his mum had dropped him off at a café called 'scrumptious' and he was waiting for the pair of them. He remembered what he had been told about Piglet via Winnie.

"He's very nervous. Have you heard of GAD? No? That's okay; it stands for 'General Anxiety Disorder.' Basically it means he worried quite a lot…about everything. He's usually all right; you just need to be patient." Piglet's disorder was the reason Christopher was meeting him before everyone else; Pooh had thought it would be a good idea.

"Piglet does better in small gatherings; he gets a little…over-whelmed in big ones. And one thing you'll learn about my family is that they are VERY over-whelming."

It was as Christopher was reviewing those wise words the door opened and there stood Winnie with another much smaller boy.

"Christopher Robin, this is Piglet, Piglet this is Christopher Robin." That was another thing, Pooh always reffered to him by his full name, despite Christopher telling him the shortened version was fine, after the first week he gave up.

The brown-headed boy smiled and he and Piglet had a sort of observing match, each scrutinizing the other. Well for one thing Christopher could see why he was called 'Piglet', him and Pooh were average height for their age and Piglet only came up to their waists. He was 16, as well.

Piglet had brown hair, much like his own; he also wore a green stripy top, pink jeans and pink trainers. He also had brown eyes.

"H-H-Hello, C-Ch-Christopher R-Robin." Piglet stuttered.

"Hello Piglet." Christopher replied, politely. "Do you two want to sit down and we'll get some lunch?"

The duo did so thankfully and Piglet carried on talking, with slight prompting from Pooh.

His actual name was Peter Brown, and he was still at his special school. The same one Pooh used to go to, from the sound of it. Haycorns Hill.

"Great. So, what do you two want?" Christopher asked, after examining the menu.

"What are you having?" Winnie asked.

"Omelette, I think. With Coke."

"I'll have that then." Pooh said, putting the menu down.

"M-m-me to." Piglet laid his menu next to Pooh's.

Christopher frowned at that and looked over at Winnie. "I thought you didn't like mushrooms?"

"I don't." He said, looking as if he thought Christopher was the one going mad.

"Then why are you ordering omelette?"

"Do they have mushrooms in?"

"Not all do, but this one does. Look – it literally says it there. It's a mushroom omelette. I mean, can you not…" He trailed of. "You can't read can you?"

"N-n-neither c-can i." Piglet said, twiddling his hands. "N-none of us c-can, except for R-rabbit, K-kanga, Roo and Owl."

Christopher frowned a little at that. "Hold on minute, if you can't read, then how have you been doing the work?"

"I copy." Pooh answered simply. "I was taught at my school to copy letters, when I get home I get one of the lot who can read to read it back to me."

Wow. CR thought. Credit where credits due, that really is ingenious. "Do you do that to?" He asked piglet, who nodded silently.

"They try to get it taught to you by the end of primary." Pooh explained. "Makes it easier to do the secondary school work. So, can you reed us the menu, seeing as you can read?"

Eventually they settled down to one omelette and coke, one honey sandwich and chocolate milkshake and burger, chips and strawberry milkshake.


	3. The rest part 1

Roxy Goth here! This is the introduction scene of the rest of characters, as there are rather a lot of them it spans over two chapters. So the characters not mentioned in this chapter, will be in the next.

See chapter one for the disclaimer.

Finally it was here! After three weeks of waiting his DBS check was back and clear, as Christopher had known it would be. On the last day of college he'd brought it in and given it to Winnie, who had looked at it in confusion.

"What's this?"

"A DBS check. It's clear, which means I can come and see you!"

Winnie took a minute to digest this before saying. "Okay…I need to check with AA, but it should be alright." Christopher, who by now was used to the names, nodded eagerly.

Three days into half-term and the teenager was considering ringing Winnie to ask what was happening, but thankfully the blonde got in touch with him first. "AA says its fine. You can come round at the weekend if you want. Stay for tea, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

So now it was Saturday and he was waiting for Winnie to collect him and walk him there. "It's within walking distance!?" Chrispther said, when told. "How have I never noticed it?"

"It's sort of out the way." Winnie explained. "In the middle of a bunch of fields, you have to drive through a gap in the hedge to get there."

At first Chrispther was sceptical, it couldn't be THAT far could it? However half an hour later through a deserted road and he was complaining. "How much further?"

"Just here." Winnie said, pointing to a gap in the hedge, which had a sign just outside it 'The Hundred-Acre Home.' Sure enough there it was. And what a house it was, clearly Victorian, it was completely white but massive. There were fields surrounding it and ivy climbing up the side of it.

"Wow..." the brown-haired boy breathed.

"Yeah, you should see what it's like when it snows." Winnie said, smiling widely, as he unlocked the door. "And…we're in. Prepare yourself."

Chrispther barely had time to ask what he meant when suddenly there was a yell of. "That you, Pooh-boy?" And then a boy, no man, came hurtling down the stairs at a hundred miles an hour. "And you musta be Christopher Robbin! Nice to meet ya! I'm Tigger, that's T-i-double ggrr." The man shook Christopher's hand violently while still talking. "Yeah, pooh-boy been talkin' bout ya for a while now. You're friends yeah? That's good, that's nice. So, you do English as well do ya? That's good, that's good. I don't, can never get my head round it…well, it's more the fact I can't read, but even if I could I probably wouldn't understand it…"

"Tigger!" Winnie interrupted. "Can you go find Kanga and Owl, tell them he's here?"

"Sure thing!" And with a hooting laugh, the hyperactive man took of upstairs.

"Yeah, I did warn you." Winnie chuckled a bit at Christopher's expression. "Tigger's alright, he has ADHD, that's Attention-Deficit-Hyperactivity-Disorder and Autism though. It's not the most brilliant combination on earth I must admit, but he's good at heart."

"Right…"

"Okay, so what you need to know before Tigger gets back. Owl's the cook, Kanga's a carer. Roo is her son, he'll 11 and not disabled, but lives here because his mum does. AA is in charge, but happens to be away this weekend. It's his brother's funeral. You'll get to meet him next time though…" Winnie didn't get to carry on though because at that moment there was a women's voice.

"Christopher Robin?" He turned. A tall, black woman stood at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm Kanga."

"Nice to meet you, miss." Christopher answered politely.

"Oh, please, call me Kanga. Everyone does."

"So this is Christopher Robin, ey?" Behind Kanga appeared a small, fat little man, with glasses. "I am Oliver Langman."

"Owl." Winnie hissed, noticing Christopher's blanks look.

"I hope you like spaghetti bolanaise, because that's what we're having tonight." Owl said that sentence as if announcing the specials at the Ritz.

"Spaghetti's fine with me, Mr Langman."

"Call me Oliver."

"Oliver."

As Mr Lang – Oliver - disappeared into the kitchen and Kanga went back upstairs because. 'I was just in the middle of ironing.' Tigger came flying back down the stairs, this time dragging a small boy with him.

"This is Christopher Robin." Tigger announced, spinning the child to a stop.

"Hi! I'm Roo!" Roo was a small black child with black hair, like his mother, and a cheerful smile. He wore a blue top and brown trousers. Next to Tigger he looked a little strange, seeing as Tigger was more than three times his height, had fiery sticky-up red hair, an orange tee-shirt with a black jacket and black jeans. They looked an odd pair, to say the least.

"My bestest buddy in the whole world!" Tigger grinned, picking Roo up and swirling him around. Chrispther stepped backwards to avoid the child's legs.

"That's nice…"

"What on earth is going on in here?" Once again the voice came from the bottom of the stairs and Chrispther was confronted with the sight of a blonde boy, with a yellow cardigan, white top and yellow jeans. He did not look happy in the slightest.


	4. The rest part 2

**Hey, I'm back!**

**See chapter 1 for the disclaimer. **

There was a silence, before Tigger bounded over to the boy and slung an arm around him. "Hey there ol' long-ears! You alright?"

"I was." The boy batted Tigger's arms away. "Until I was disturbed by your shrieking."

"Sorry 'bout that, cotton-bottom. But Christopher Robins here!"

The boy stared blankly. "Who…?"

"Christopher Robin. Pooh's friend. He's standing over there."

The boy turned his eyes on Christopher and looked over him. Then he wrinkled his nose and gave him another look-over. The brown-head was beginning to feel a bit like an exhibit. "Hi." He said awquadly.

The boy stared at him for a couple of minutes and to be honest Christopher was freaking out a little. Was he supposed to say something? Was he accidently offending him somehow? Suddenly he had an alarming though, what if the boy was mute?

Before the brown-head had a chance to put his foot in it however, the boy walked over, stood in front of him and extended a hand, which Christopher gladly shook. "Nice to meet you. I'm Richard."

"I'm Christopher."

"I know." After a little more silence, Richard turned to Tigger. "I'll be upstairs. I have homework."

"Tea's at six!" Owl yelled from the kitchen.

Waving a hand in acknowledgement, upstairs he went, Christopher found himself breathing out a sigh of relief.

"God that was awquad." He said to Winnie. "Is that how he greets everyone? I felt like an ornament or something!"

Winnie was looking a little embarrassed, wringing his hands slightly. "Yeah…not much to say about Rabbit. He's nice, once you get to know him. It's just; he has OCPD, that's obsessive-compulsive-personality-disorder. So he's a bit you know, everything's got to be done this way and at this time in this order sort of thing…"

"Yeah." Tigger agreed, slinging an arm round Christopher like he'd known him all his life. "But he means well. He just goes about it a bit weirdly."

"Do you want to come into the living room?" Roo asked, jumping up and down energetically. "Piglet's in there. And Eeyore. "

"Ah yes, come and meet Eeyore." Winnie said, guiding his friend into the living room, which was massive. In it was Piglet sitting on the coach.

"Hey Piglet." Christopher greeted, making the boy jump a bit.

"H-hello Ch-Christopher R-robin."

"How are you?"

"I-I'm good."

Christopher was going to talk to Piglet a little more, but was distracted by Tigger yelling in his ear hole. "EEYORE! Come say hello to Christopher Robin!"

The brown-head followed Tigger's gaze until his eyes came to rest on another man. He was in a lone armchair with a book in his lap. He looked up and nodded at Chrispther. "Hello." His voice was slow and mono-tone. "I'm Eric. Eric Gray."

Well that was an appropriate name, Christopher thought staring at Eric. Everything about his seemed dark, his hair was black; he wore black jeans and a grey hoodie. He wore grey trainers and his eyes seemed tired.

Tigger was bouncing up and down next to him. "Show him why we call you Eeyore!"

"Nah, I don't think so…"

"Show him!"

Eric shot him a look. "You're not going to leave me alone until I do, are you?"

"Nope."

Giving a long-suffering sigh, Eric stretched himself out and sat up. "Okay then. Prepare yourself." Then, much to Christopher's alarm and amazement he threw his head back and let out a loud bray that sounded exactly like a donkey.

Everyone was laughing now. "You look surprised!" Roo giggled.

"W-well yeah, I wasn't expecting that!" The child laughed again.

"That was amazing." Christopher said seriously, to Eeyore. "How long have you been able to do it?"

Eeyore shrugged casually. "Since I was young. I dunno, about…6, 7?"

"How old are you now?"

"24."

"Cool."

"Want to go to my room?" Winnie interrupted.

"Sure."

Winnie's room was fairly simple in design, with a couple of posters on the walls. "What do you think then?"

Christopher considered for a minute before answering. "Tigger's mad, Roo's nice if a bit energetic, Kanga reminds me of my mother, Owl seems…interesting, Rabbit seems like he's able to make you turn to stone with just his look and Eeyore seems…depressed."

"That would make sense considering he IS depressed."

"Seriously? I got it right!?" Realising how that sounded, he awquadly cleared his throat. "Sorry, didn't mean that to sound…"

"Nah, it's alright. Eeyore's been here since he was 16, always been depressed; he used to be worse if you can imagine it. But they got him diagnosed with depression two years ago and now he attends therapy once a week. It helps. As I said, he used to be worse so…" Winnie ended with a shrug.

Just then they hear Owl hollering. "Tea!"

"Let's go." Winnie hopped of his bed and left the room, Christopher behind him.


	5. An awquad dinner

**Hey! Me again. If you like this idea [People with disabilities] I've written another fic for 'The penguins of Madagascar' called 'how Madagascar came to be' featuring disabled OC's. **

**See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

The first thing Christopher noticed about the kitchen was how long the table was; it seemed to go on forever. Everyone else, apart from Rabbit, were already sat around it. Christopher went to a spare seat but was cut off by Tigger before he sat there.

"You can't sit there. That's bunny-boys seat."

In reply Christopher raised an eyebrow and looked at Winnie who patted the chair next to him saying. "We have a seating system here. It makes it easier. This is your chair."

"Well technically, it'd the guest's chair, which you today are filling due to the fact that today you are a guest of ours." Tigger said, swirling spaghetti round his fork.

Christopher looked at him. "Thanks for the clarification." He once again shot a look at Pooh, who finished chewing before replying.

"That's Tigger's way of explaining stuff. It's a bit confusing, but you get used to it."

Christopher was about to talk when the door opened and Rabbit came in. "Oh, spaghetti nice. "

The dinner was eaten in relative silence; the only person talking being Roo. "Tigger's going to train with me tonight, momma. Did you hear that? Tigger's going to train with me."

"That's nice dear."

"Don't let that blasted ball go into the fields again." Owl warned. "I am not spending another hour of my life on my hands and knees sorting through hedges for your ball."

"Ah, c'mon owl! That was only once!" Tigger protested.

Owl shot him a look. "Two things, one my name is Oliver, not owl. Secondly, I don't care if it's only happened once I don't want it happening again."

"What are you training in?" Christopher said, curiously.

"Basketball. Tigger's teaching me to be a star basket-ball player!"

"Don't you need to be tall for that?" Christopher said, again without thinking. Winnie kicked him under the table.

"I will be tall! I will!" Roo yelled, banging his fork on the table.

"Course he will!" Tigger agreed, shooting Christopher a look that clearly said 'Shut up'. "He ain't had his-a growth-spurt yet. But when he does I bet he'll be-a taller than me!"

After that the dinner was spent in proper silence, until Eeyore got up and put his coat on, which had been hanging on the back of his chair. "Well, I'll see you all later. Nice meeting you Christopher Robin."

"Where are you going?" Christopher asked him, but Eeyore already had his headphones in and was walking out.

Winnie shook his head, swallowed his last mouthful and said. "Eeyore has a job. He works as a ticket-collector in a cinema; you know the one in town near the ice rink?" Christopher nodded. "He works at that one. The pay's alright, but it means he works a lot of evenings, he tends to go out straight after tea and gets back at about 10 or 11, depending on the day. I think tonight's an 11, isn't it?" He directed the last part at Piglet, who nodded.

"T-that's right, Pooh."

"Does he work all the time?"

"He works every evening and gets Sunday of. So no."

"Who wants some pudding?" Owl asked as Kanga collected the plates.

Immediately everyone said yes and Christopher soon found himself tucking into a very nice piece of chocolate cake.

"We don't usually get this." Winnie said, lowering his voice so Owl wouldn't hear. "But I think Owl wants to make a good impression. He gets like this whenever we have guests."

"Do you have guests often?"

"Hardly ever, which is why it's such a treat. Roo used to bring a couple of friends home, but he's stopped recently for some reason. Tigger occasionally brings home a girlfriend, but it's rare they come back. Rabbit doesn't usually, he keeps himself to himself. Eeyore never has. Piglet, no. Owl occasionally has some of his family round, but that tends to be at Christmas and on his Birthday or special events. Same goes for Kanga…"

"You going to eat that, Pooh-boy?" Tigger cut in, eyeing Pooh's chocolate cake. The blonde immediately pulled it closer to him.

"Yes I am, so paws of."

"I was just asking." Tigger muttered.

After they had all finished, Tigger and Roo disappeared somewhere and Winnie asked Christopher if he wanted to watch some TV before he went, with him and Piglet.

"Sure…hey Rabbit!" Christopher called; catching sight of the boy's retreating back.

He turned round immediately, an irritated look on his face. "Don't call me Rabbit. You haven't earned the privilege. It's Richard."

"Sorry, Richard. Do you want to watch some TV with us?"

Richard stared at him as if he'd suggested committing murder. Next to him both Winnie and Piglet slapped their hand to their fore-heads.

"Do I want to watch TV? No! I don't want to watch TV! I can't watch TV until I've finished my home-work and tidied my room!"

"Can't you do that after?" Christopher asked.

"Can't i…NO! Are you mad!? You can't possibly do things out of order! You irritating…" Christopher missed the rest of it because Rabbit turned round and stormed of upstairs.

Winnie and Piglet both looked at him in an irritated fashion. "Well done. Now he'll be mad for the rest of the evening. Do you know what an irritated Rabbit is like? Not good!"

"H-he's S-scary when he's mad."

"Sorry, but I didn't know! It was only a suggestion…"

"Do you remember me saying Rabbit does things in a certain way in a certain order?" Winnie asked, bluntly. "This is what I meant. He does everything he needs to, and then if he has time left over he joins the rest of us. Trying to get him to change just leads to a head ache."

"Sorry…" The time spent watching TV was spent in tense silence, until Christopher realised he had to go.

"Want me to walk you back?" Winnie offered, getting up.

"No, it's alright, I texted my mum earlier. She's coming to get me."

Winnie looked a little confused but shrugged and sat down again. "Okay. Bye."

After saying goodbye to everyone [Except Rabbit who was still in his room] Christopher climbed into the passenger seat, frankly feeling exhausted. "How was it dear?" His mum asked, starting the car.

"I think I messed up." Christopher told her. "I think I messed up really badly."


	6. The invitation

**Here I am, alive and back again. So this next chapter takes place in a skip of time, it's now the week before the Christmas holidays**

**See chapter 1 for the declaimer.**

Winnie and Christopher hadn't spoken since half-term, and that had been about a month ago. Okay, they'd spoke to each other, things like 'Do you have a pencil?' which would usually be answered with short sharp reply's. 'Yes'. They hadn't actually had a sit-down sort of conversation.

So imagine Christopher's surprise when out of the blue Pooh shuffled up to him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"This is for you." Awquadly Winnie held out an invitation.

"For me?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

So, with just a hint of suspicion, Christopher opened the invitation and read.

_Dear Christopher Robin._

_The hundred-acre-home would formally like to invite you to its Christmas party on the 17__th__ of December. _

_There is no charge, but we would like you to bring some food and drink. Coke and Harribo, if that's alright. _

_Please tell Pooh weather you can attend or not._

_From the residents._

"Oh…"

"Yeah." Pooh scratched the back of his neck awquadly. "Roo wrote it. Look, I'm sorry about Rabbit and about…me being a bit of with you. I talked to Kanga and I think I was sort of expecting you to know how to deal with everyone."

"Why?"

"Because you said you'd done research into disabilities. But…then Kanga told me you'd probably never met anyone with a disability beforehand. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"So my expecting you to know everything was a bit…wrong. And as much as I love my family, even I have to admit they can be a pain at times and a bit hard to deal with. So under the circumstances, I congratulate you."

"…Thanks. Look, tell Roo and your gang I'm coming okay?"

"You serious?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then I will! Er…see you there."

"See you there."


	7. The Christmas party

**Hey, Sorry I've not updated for ages, I just didn't get around to it. So, here's a long chapter for you now. **

**See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and thanks to Erin Milne for reviewing!**

"Bye, Christopher, see you later!" His mum yelled from inside the car.

"Bye mum!" Christopher waved until the car was out of sight and then turned to the hundred acre home, letting out a breath when he did so. He was in to frames of mind, part of him was looking forward to the party and the other half was dreading it. Even though Winnie had apologised and reassured him that the incident with Rabbit wasn't his fault and that that was just 'How Rabbit is' Christopher was still thinking that he should have picked up on Rabbits mood when he first turned round.

Anyway, Christopher managed to pull himself together and ring the doorbell. After about 30 seconds it was open by Kanga, who was smiling widely and wearing a red dress coupled with a Santa hat. "Oh, Christopher, how nice to see you! Come in, come in."

"I brought the drinks and a packet of Harribo." The brown-haired boy told her as he took his coat of.

"Drinks and a packet of Harribo? Why?" Kanga asked, seeming generally confused.

"Er…Roo asked me to? In the invitation, it said no money was required but food would be nice." Chrispther explained.

Kanga tutted at that. "Those boys! It's all right." She added, seeing their guests face. "Tigger and Roo did the invitation and I told them not to put that on…but never mind. What's done is done. The party's in the living room if you want to go in. I'll take the sweets."

"Thanks Kanga."

Inside the living room was transformed. There was rows of tinsel everywhere and the place was decorated nicely. But the main thing that caught Christopher's eye was the DJ station, which was manned by a tall man with grey hair, who was also wearing a Santa hat.

Winnie spotted him and came over. "Nice to see you!"

"You to. Erm…who's that?"

Winnie followed his gaze. "Oh – that's AA, remember? He runs the place, c'mon, I'll introduce you."

"AA." He said, standing in front of the man, who immediately took the ear-protectors of and stepped out from behind the stand.

"Yes, Winnie? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine – this is Christopher, my friend from college."

"Hi." Chrispther said as his hand was shook.

"Nice to meet you, Chrispther. Yeah, just help yourself to any food, it's in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

"Ya-hoo!" Without warning Christopher suddenly found himself hugged from behind and lifted clean of the ground. "How ya doin' Christopher Robin'?"

"F-fine th-thanks Tigger." The boy in question spluttered, feeling his ribs being crushed.

"Tigger put him down." Winnie ordered, smiling.

"Sure thing, Pooh-boy."

"Tigger you said you were going to teach me to dance…oh hello Chrispther Robin." Roo grinned widely, looking up at him.

"Hey Roo."

"Tiiiigggeeerrr, come oooonnnn." Roo whined, pulling at his friends arm.

"Aright, buddy, what do you want to learn first?"

"I think we better get out the way, I can't see this going well." Winnie said, directing Christopher away.

The two of them danced until the guest of honour took a step back and stood on someone's foot. "Oh, sorry." He said turning to the owner of said foot, which turned out to be Eeyore.

"No problem. I was expecting it." Eeyore said in his normal fashion. Chrispther looked him over, he was wearing a Christmas jumper with a snowman on and also had a Santa hat on, but despite the fact he was dressed accordingly, Christopher didn't think he was really getting into the spirit of things.

"Hey, Eeyore, who don't you dance with us?"

"No thanks, I'm perfectly happy just watching the world go by." Was the response he got. Christopher paused and tried to decide whether that was meant as a joke or not. Did being depressed mean people lose the ability to joke?

"C'mon Eeyore, just one dance?"

"No thank you."

"Leave it." Winnie interrupted as Christopher opened his mouth. "He's fine, he's not doing any harm, he'll join in when he wants to."

"But it's Christmas! He has to join in!"

Winnie rolled his eyes. "You're starting to sound like Rabbit. Everyone enjoys themselves in different ways."

Christopher sighed, Winnie was right. So he let the matter drop and started dancing again. After about 10 minutes he heard Rabbits voice.

"No, no, no. You're doing it wrong, it should be like this." Curious, the guest looked over and saw Rabbit standing with Tigger and Roo, demonstrating how to dance. Which from what Chrispther could tell seemed to be 'move your body and hope for the best'.

"Does Rabbit seriously think that's dancing?" Christopher hissed.

Winnie grinned. "Yep, that's the thing you see, Rabbit thinks he's an expert on everything and he knows how everything should be done. And because of the way he is he's reluctant to take change on board unless you can put it in iron-clad logic that he can't break. So he doesn't know how to dance, but won't allow himself to be taught because he thinks he knows how to do it."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out whether that's just Rabbit being Rabbit or weather his OCPD has anything to do with it."

That was an interesting point Christopher thought, as he danced and tried to avoid taking Eeyore's eye out. Was it that the disability had an effect on people's personality or people's personality brought out certain aspects of their disability? Quite a thought provoking question, he'd think about it when he didn't have music pounding in his ears.

"Alright and the next song is going to be 'Moves like Jagger.'" AA announced, putting it on.

Winnie clapped his hands together. "Oh, Piglet loves this song! I'll go get him; you'll be alright on your own for a sec, won't you?"

"Erm…"

"Great!"

After Pooh left Christopher sort of stared blankly until Eeyore, of all people, stood up and sighed. "Well that's great. I suppose I'll have to dance with you then."

The brown hared boy opened his mouth to tell Eeyore that wasn't necessary, when to his complete astonishment Eeyore broke into some pretty impressive dance moves, much better than Rabbits.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Chrispther asked, once he'd stopped.

"I used to go dancing when I was a kid, went from 8 till I was 12, every Friday night 7:30 till 9."

"Wow, what made you stop?" He then wished he hadn't asked because a sort of pained expression came over Eeyore face and he slowly sat back down, which was annoying because the older man had actually started to smile a little when he mentioned the dancing.

"H-hello, Ch-Christopher R-robin. A-are you e-enjoying it?" The boy in question turned to look down at Piglet, who was trebling a little.

"Yeh, it's really good."

"Alright, here we go." AA announced putting on Hairsprays 'You can't stop the beat'. The rest of the evening went really well, everyone danced and Tigger even attempted the limbo at one point, even though there was no pole.

When Rabbit pointed this out, Tigger just said. "Ya ever heard of imagination, long ears? I'm imagining a pole."

Christopher even saw Owl and Kanga dancing together.

All in all he was pretty disappointed when his mum messaged him to say she was outside.

"Are you going to come again?" Roo said, eagerly, staring up at him.

Chrispther didn't hesitate for a minute when he said. "Of course I will."


	8. Training

Hey! Sorry for the long break but as well as a mental block I've been away for the past two weeks and haven't had time to update. Anyway…

See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.

It was about a fortnight after they went back to school that Christopher shyly asked Winnie if he could go back to the house for tea. Winnie looked surprised before saying yes and going away to call AA. Chrispther took the opportunity to quickly call his mother and explain what was happening as he hadn't actually expected Winnie to say yes with such short notice.

Anyway he had and so they were walking up the path to the home together talking about college work.

Just as they turned into the parting in the hedge Christopher was nearly knocked down by an orange blur that turned out to be Tigger. "Sorry Christopher Robin!"

"S'alright." Chrispther gasped, clutching at his ribs.

"Tigger you really have to be more careful." Pooh scolded.

"Sorry Pooh-boy! Anyway race ya!" And of he ran, apparently unaware that neither Winnie nor Christopher had taken him up on his offer.

"Where's he been?" Chrispther asked. Staring after him.

"Tigger has job club on a Wednesday. He's just got back."

"What do they do?" Christopher asked curiously and then realising the stupidity of the question mentally face-palmed.

Winnie had picked up on it as well staring at him with an expression that could only be read as 'You dimwit'. "They knit. What do you think they do? They find jobs."

Christopher laughed awquadly, scratching the back of his neck as they continued walking towards the door. "I kinda guessed that…has he got one?"

"A job? Tigger? Not yet, he's a little difficult to find work for it has to be something to hold his attention span and yet be repetitive enough for him to get his head around."

"Oh…do these people find anyone jobs?" Chrispther questioned as Winnie pushed the door open.

"Oh yeah, they found Eeyore his."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Is he working tonight?"

"Eeyore? Yep, he works every night except Sunday, remember? Works 8 till 11 tonight. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday are till 10. Friday and Saturday are 11, as are Sundays. But that doesn't really apply to him…"

"Where is everyone?" Christopher cut in, looking around. The place was oddly deserted.

"Kanga will be going to pick Rabbit up. Owl's probably in the kitchen making dinner. AA should be in his office. Eeyore…" Winnie walked to the living room and quickly peeped round the door. "…is in his room….Tigger and Roo will be training…and Piglet should be upstairs somewhere."

"Can we watch them?"

"Them? You're going to have to be more specific."

"Tigger and Roo. Can we watch them train?"

Winnie considered for a couple of seconds and then shrugged. "Sure, c'mon, they'll be in the garden."

The garden itself was quite large with a small portion of it tarmac and the rest grass. Tigger and Roo were running around with a basketball both trying to get the ball into a hoop that was nailed onto the wall.

"Tiiiigg-ggeerr! Slow dooowwn!" Roo whined, chasing after his larger friend.

"Sorry Roo boy! No can do, in a real basketball game they won't slow down, you've got to be quick! C'mon grab it." Tigger held the ball out above Roo's head, although, Christopher noted not so far that it was impossible to reach like he very easily could have, but just so it was out of reach of Roo, who was leaping about below it.

"Almost…almost got it…got it!" Roo shirked excitedly claiming his prize and waving it in the air. "I am the champion, I am…oh." He stopped sharply after turning round and seeing Chrispther and Winnie standing there. Winnie with a fond smile on his face and Christopher smiling softly as well.

"Hey guys!" Tigger, never one to be lost for words, waved at them eagerly. "Whattid ya think?"

"Good." Winnie said warmly, nodding at Roo. "You're improving."

The child's cheeks flooded with embarrassment as Christopher echoed his friend, despite never having seen him play before. When Tigger challenged him on this Christopher thought quickly, coming up with.

"Well…you didn't lose the ball this time." He almost slapped himself after saying that but thankfully Tigger, Roo and Winnie seemed to find it funny.

"P-pooh." Piglet's voice timidly interrupted from the door. "O-oh…hello Christopher R-robin. P-pooh do you want to listen to s-some music w-with me?"

"Of course Piglet. C'mon Christopher." So leaving Tigger and Roo to their training Christopher followed Pooh upstairs to Piglets room, which was small and tidy but at the same time comforting.

Piglet put his IPod onto his docking station, then onto shuffle before sitting down to do some homework with Winnie and Christopher.


	9. Music and talking

**Hey! I'm back with the first update of June! Let's see if any of you get the reference to E. .**

**Thank you to The Joker Man95 for reviewing! And feel free to check out my profile!**

They'd only been listening to music for about 15 minutes when impatient knocking on the door interrupted them. Christopher's head shot up as Piglet got up and opened the door, outside it was Rabbit, again not looking happy. Christopher was beginning to wonder if the boy ever smiled.

"Piglet. Would you PLEASE turn that racket OF? I've had a long day and I have a head-ache, which is being made WORSE by that noise you call music. So turn. It. Of."

"S-sorry R-rabbit." Piglet stuttered, hurriedly turning the music of.

The blonde gave a tight-lipped smile that reminded Christopher of his granny. "That's better. By the way, tea's in five, Owl said."

"Does he ever relax?" Christopher said, bluntly, looking at Pooh, who rolled his eyes.

"Leave it. And he does relax, just not very often. Living with Rabbit is a bit like walking on a tightrope. One wrong move and you're a goner."

"That must suck."

Pooh shrugged, packing away his books. "You get used to it. C'mon let's go."

Owl had served burgers today, with salad and little potatoes. "Hope you enjoy them." He said, pompously, sticking his nose in the air. "I've been working on them _all day_."

Christopher smiled nervously, as across from him Tigger drowned the burger in ketchup. "I'm, I'm sure they'll be lovely, Oliver."

"Roo, don't do that." Kanga scolded, as Roo copied Tigger.

"Why not, mama? Tigger does it."

Kanga shot the man in question a look, who awquadly cleared his throat. "Well. Er…maybe it's not a good idea to copy everything I do, little buddy."

"Why not?"

"Because otherwise they'll be two Tigger's, and my nerves aren't strong enough to withstand that." Rabbit snapped, before crunching on a lettuce leaf.

Tigger looked moderately surprised at that. "You alright, cotton-bottom?"

Rabbit sighed and put his head in his hands. "Fine. Just had a hard day at the office."

"Wanna talk 'bout it?"

"No, you wouldn't understand. Basically one of our companies promised something they're not delivering on so Eric isn't very pleased."

"Eric?" Christopher asked, looking up curiously.

"Eric Harvey Sheppard. My boss."

"You have a job?" Christopher said excitedly.

"An aprentaship, yes."

"What's an aprentaship?"

"Basically it's a job where you get paid less than the minimum wage but are learning at the same time. It's basically being paid to learn."

Christopher was suitably impressed. "What's your aprentaship in?"

"Business. I'm a finaical business apprentice."

"Awesome."

Rabbit gave a faint smile at that. "Yeah I suppose it is…awesome." He sounded like he was choking on the word. "But it's hard. Business isn't easy."

"No, I don't suppose it is." Christopher agreed, before shoving a potato in his mouth. The conversation ran dry for a couple of minutes until Eeyore got up.

"Right I'm off. Bye everyone. Bye Christopher robin."

"Bye Eeyore." Everyone, including Chrispther replied. The brown-haired boy was only moderately surprised to realise how natural that sounded. Like he'd known Eeyore his whole life instead of since October.

"By the way, Roo-boy. When are you brining some of your friends back? You haven't brought any back in ages." Tigger said randomly, having finished his dinner and bored of the silence.

Roo's eyes went a little wide, before he stammered. "I-I don't know. E-erm, they're a little…busy. So maybe…not anytime..soon?"

Tigger nodded. "Well when you do, I could teach them how to play basketball! That's be awesome! Do they like playing basketball?"

"Some of them do." Roo answered, although Chrispther noticed he'd suddenly become very fascinated with his fork.

"Well that's great! So when are you going to bring them back?"

"I-I can't. They're busy…with school work! Yeah, school work. We're all busy they probably won't come back for a long time."

Tigger looked a little disappointed at that before perking up again. "Well when they do tel them I'll teach them me and you will teach them how to play basketball, yeah?

Roo sighed. "yes Tigger."

Christopher frowned, feeling a little suspicious. But then Winnie got his attention and started talking about the homework again and he soon got engrossed in the conversation.

Eventually he did go home, letting Winnie walk him this time. "So how'd it go?" His mother asked, when he got in the door.

"Good."


	10. A failed poem,interview and carrot cake

**Hey! I'm back and apologising profusely for forgetting this story. Plus I had a bit more writer's block which never helps. So, another long cha[ter for you!**

**Anyway for those of you still with me, I have recently started a crossover with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and the 7D called 'A journey through time', if you want to check it out.**

**BTW Roald Dal's 'Concerning Violet Beauregard' poem can be found in his 'Song and Verses' book.**

**Anyway – on with the story. **

"Oh for crying out loud…" Christopher muttered as he sat behind his desk trying to come up with something that sounded vaguely like a poem.

"You all right?" Winnie asked, not looking up from his own work.

"Fine. Just slowly dying of frustration."

It was now mid-February, just after the half term and this was where the teachers were really cracking up the pace. Because after the Easter holidays were where finals had to be handed in, and work was marked. His and Winnie's own teacher wanted them to analyse 3 poems and write one of their own. Christopher could analyse them alright, it was the writing of poems that stumped him.

"What have you got so far?" Winnie asked, setting his pencil down.

Christopher picked his paper up and read aloud. "Why oh why, can I not write a poem? It can't be difficult if all these old guys can do it. Maybe I write something about the trees? But that's boring. How about something about what I had for lunch…"

"Christopher." Winnie interrupted, running a hand through his hair with rare exasperation. "Am I right in thinking this dreadful excuse for poetry carries on for the half-a-page you've written?"

"Yes."

"Why!?"

"I'm counting on the fact miss said poems don't have to rhyme." Christopher explained.

"Yes, that's right. It does, however, help if they made the slightest of sense slash had a point to them."

"I can't help it! Poetry does not come naturally to me, unlike you."

Winnie opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the bell. As they collected their stuff, Winnie grabbed Christopher's sheet of paper and threw it in the bin.

"Hey! I spent a whole lesson on that!"

"I know. But Christopher if you think I'm letting you hand that in, you've got another thought coming."

"You can't actually give me the answer, it's against the rules."

Winnie fixed him with a 'duh' look. "That's impossible with poetry, every person thinks differently. And I won't give you the answer I'll just point you in the direction that's not TRASH, okay?"

"…Okay."

"Fine, mine after school?"

Christopher perked up. "Yeah!" He hadn't seen Pooh's family since last month.

Winnie nodded. "Good, that's settled then. You better ring your mum. Now c'mon or we'll be late for the last lesson."

After the excruciating hour had passed and Christopher had called his mother him and his friend arrived back at the house.

"We're back!" Winnie bellowed, shutting the door.

"Hey, Christopher Robin!" Roo chirped from the living room door.

"Hey Roo."

The child smiled and nodded, before frowning and shutting the door.

"What's up?" The blonde asked immediately. Christopher supposed he'd lived with the kid long enough to know when something was wrong.

"Tigger had a job interview today." Roo answered.

Christopher perked up. "A job interview? For like proper paid work? Cool! Where?"

"St John's primary school, down the road, you know the one by the park?" Winnie explained. "It was a neat sounding job, a sports activities director, wanted for what was it? Two hours a week or something like that? Tigger could have smashed it, but I'm taking it it didn't go that well?" He directed the last part at Roo.

The child shook his head.

"Great." Winnie ran his hand through his hair again. "Let's talk to him then, where is he?"

Roo pointed to the living room.

Christopher dithered awquadly. "Should I just stay out here? Or come in? Or…"

"Stay out here." Winnie ordered, going into the living room.

So the brown-haired boy did and soon found himself bored. He leaned his back against the wall wondering where the heck everyone else was.

"Are you standing here for a reason or do you like looking like a creep?" He looked up, Rabbit was in front of him, looking really annoyed.

"Hello Rabbit."

The frown on the other boys face got deeper. "I keep telling you its Richard."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Eh, I suppose it's no matter. Well?"

"What?"

Rabbit sighed in exasperation. "Whatever." He made to enter the living room when Christopher threw himself across the door. "What the hell are you…!?"

"Tigger's in there."

"So?"

"With Winnie and Roo."

"Yeah? So?"

"So, you can't go in?" The minute he said it Christopher regretted it because Rabbit's eyes turned to slits.

"Excuse me? I can't go in? This is my house! You're the guest! You have no right to tell me if I can or can't enter a room! Its 5, I read in there for half an hour at five – they know that! What are they doing in there? A sacred ritual?"

"No…"

"Well then get out my way." Rabbit snapped using one arm to roughly shove Chrispther out the way. He was a lot stronger than the boy had anticipated.

Marching into the living room, Rabbit demanded. "Now what's going on in here then? Why the sudden need to appoint Chrispther Robin as a guard? I don't understand…Tigger what the hell is wrong with you!?" Christopher had never heard anyone say such a supposedly caring question in such an abrupt tone before.

Tigger was sat on the sofa, hands propping his head up, looking as if the ceiling had fallen in. Roo was next to him, looking fairly surprised and Winnie was on the other side of him not looking at all surprised. "Tigger didn't get that job he went after today." He explained gently. "I was reciting a poem to him; I thought it might cheer him up." He gave a little laugh. "But it didn't work."

"Of course it didn't work, who wants to hear Roald Dahl's 'Concerning Violet Beauregard' when they're feeling down?" Rabbit snapped.

"Well it actually wasn't that one it was…"

"Irrelevant." Rabbit butted in. He then sighed, flexed his fingers and walked round to face Tigger. Christopher found himself worrying for the flame-haired man's safety. Rabbit looked liable to punch him. However he instead smiled. "Tigger."

"Rabbit."

"We have 55 minutes before tea. It's Tuna Pasta Bake, which will take Owl all of 10 minutes to make. How would you like me to make you some carrot cake?"

Tigger perked up at that. "I sure would!"

"Does that invitation extend to all of us or just Tigger?" Winnie asked, smacking his lips.

Rabbit sighed. "I suppose I let myself in for that one, didn't I?" He said to the air. "Fine, fine I'll make it for everyone." He started to leave before shooting Chrispther a look. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"For god's sake don't play dumb. Do you want some cake or don't you?"

"Er…"

"Rabbit's a very good cook." Winnie said, kneeling up on the sofa so he could see his friend better. "You really had better try some."

"Yep! Bunny-boy here makes the best cake and snacks in the world!" Tigger agreed.

Rabbit gave a smile at that. "Well…I have had a lot of practice…"

"Oh really? Where?" Christopher asked.

Rabbit glared at him. "None of your business! Now do you want some cake or don't you?"

"Yes, but I won't be able to have it here, I do actually have to go home soon. Which reminds me, Winnie? We do actually have a project to do…"

"Oh, of course. Sorry. We'll be upstairs."

"Hey, cotton-bottom, can I help you make it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no!" They're vices faded as Christopher shut the door of Winnie's room.

An hour later and the un-poetically gifted teenager had to go home, although he was now leaving with a partially-finished poem at least.

As Christopher was getting his coat someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Rabbit who immediately handed him something wrapped in a napkin. "Here it is one piece of carrot cake. Don't squash it or drop it because if you do you are not getting another one, understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Good, and also Tigger 'helped' me make it, so any in-edible bits blame on him. Bye."

Feeling a mix of happiness and confusion Christopher went to the car and after saying hello to his mum took a bite of the cake.

"Mmm. What do you know? Winnie and Tigger were right. This is delicious." He said out loud, much to his mother's confusion, taking another bite.


	11. Bullied

**Hey! I'm back, with the first update of September. Really sorry for the delay, as well a working n my other stories I had writers block, again.**

**Anyway little warning, this chapter deals with bullying, got it? Okay, so see chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's go.**

It was now the Easter holidays and Christopher was extremely bored. It was about a week before the actual Easter part of Easter break and he had nothing to do. He'd handed in that essay he'd been struggling with and received a 'C' for it, which was a pass so he was happy. Winnie had received a 'A', but that was nothing new.

"Christopher." His mother appeared in the doorway of his room, hands on hips. "I will not have you lounging around the house on the glorious day. Go outside, go ride your bike, go do SOMETHING, just don't stay here."

"Love you to mum." Christopher snarked, peeling himself of his bed. As he eft the house with his bike he thought of somewhere he could go. Winnie's house there was always something happening at Winnie's house. Yeah, he'd go there.

So Chrispther rode there and rang the doorbell. Winnie opened it. "Oh, it's you." He said, glumly, opening the door a bit more. "Come in, leave the bike outside."

Frowning slightly, Chrispther did as asked. "What's up with you then?" He asked, hanging his coat up on the bottom of the stairway, "It's the holidays and actually quite a nice day, I would have thought you'd have been outside writing poems about sunshine and daisy's or something."

"I don't spend all my time writing poems you know, and there's something a little more important to deal with." The blonde snapped, which surprised Christopher, his friend rarely snapped at anyone, so whatever happened must have been big.

"What's up? Is Tigger alright? Piglet? Is Rabbit being a pain again? Is…"

"Roo's being bullied." The sheer abruptness of the statement caused Chrispther to do a double-take.

"What?"

"Roo. Is. Being. Bullied. Understand?" Winnie said, as if explaining to a stupid child.

"Well, yeah, but…who? When?"

"Right, the who is by his old former friends. He had two of them and they were really close back in primary he was forever bringing them round, you'd often have to literally kick them out to get them to leave this place." Winnie smiled fondly in remembrance. Then his face got more serious. "Since moving to secondary school though apparently the 'boss' of year 7 has taken his previous two friends under his wing. The guy, I think his name is Jason or something, tried to talk Roo into it at the beginning of the year, but he's a smart kid and refused. So in retaliation Jason, Todd and Andy, Todd and Andy being Roo's former friends have been picking on him since term started."

"Since term started?" Chrispther echoed. "So since September? And no one noticed?"

Winnie winced. "Keep your voice down, would you? Kanga's already beating herself up as it is, she doesn't need reminding…"

"Who found out about it?"

"Eeyore."

"But how?"

"You again?" Rabbit's voice interrupted them. Christopher turned; he was at the bottom of the stairs again. "Pooh, I thought we agreed no visitors for the day."

"Yes, but Rabbit, Chrispther is practically family…" Winnie argued.

Rabbit rolled his eyes. "I suppose you've a point there, but if you're going to discuss it for god's sake, come upstairs and do it."

"Why?" Chrispther asked as he followed Rabbit.

"Because it's still quite a touchy subject for the time being, Tigger's taken Roo to the sports centre to play a bit of basketball and try to take his mind of it…but Kanga's in the living room, she's taken it a bit hard, you know? No one likes the idea f there kid being bullied, here come in. Don't sit on the bed, the floor will suffice."

"You're to kind." Christopher deadpanned, arranging himself comfortably, Winnie doing the same next to him as Rabbit sat on a chair. "What's happening then? When's the head going to be informed?"

"Soon as the schools go back." Rabbit explained. "They're obviously closed now, so that's not happening. Kanga's going to phone on the first day back, make an appointment with the head and Roo's going to stay off a bit."

"So what actually happened?" Chrispther asked, again. "Who actually found out about it? Tigger?"

"Actually no, it was Eeyore." Winnie chipped in.

"Eeyore!? What happened there then?"

Rabbit took a deep breath. "Right, Roo's school finishes at 4. Usually Tigger picks him up, but because of the way Tigger's mind works…wait…let me try that again. Tigger's logic is Roo's school finishes at 4. Therefore I don't need to leave until 4 because any earlier than that would be pointless because Roo wouldn't be out till 4 anyway."

Christopher paused, digesting this before pointing out. "Isn't the idea people are there to pick their kids up at the time they'd be dismissed? So in Roo's case, 4?"

Rabbit made a surrender sign. "Don't look at me, I've no idea how Tigger's crazy mind works. Anyway, Roo's school is only 15 minutes' walk away so by the time Tigger gets there to pick him up its 4:15. So that leaves a 15 minute gap between school getting out and Tigger picking him up."

"And that's when it's been happening?" Chrispther checked, beginning to see dawn.

Rabbit clicked his fingers "Exactly. Well, that's what we think at the minute. Roo gets there on time in the morning, lunchtime is monitored…well, you can never be sure but so far looks like its only after-school. Still bad, but could be worse."

"Right, but that still doesn't explain how Eeyore ended up picking him up."

"Tigger plays basketball, on and off. It's usually at the weekend, but you know that. Anyway a game coincided with Tigger's picking-up-Roo time and Tigger being Tigger was in a bit of a panic about it. Anyway so Eeyore chips in and says that seeing as he had a therapy session on that day he could pick Roo up. Now Eeyore's session ended at 3:30 and it's also only about half an hour from there to Roo's school. So basically Eeyore was there at 4 on the dot pretty much and he saw Roo getting shoved around by these three boys. So…" Rabbit chuckled a bit and Winnie started smiling, after about thirty seconds Rabbit composed himself and continued. "Ah, I shouldn't laugh, but basically Eeyore walked up to them and you know how tall Eeyore is, right?"

Chrispther nodded, Tigger looked intimidating in the fact he was physically fit, also his leaping-around-the-place attitude tended to freak people out a bit, but Eeyore intimidated people because when he stood he was just under the height of a door and although not wide he had quite a lot of muscles, and with his dead eyes and non-smiling mouth he was capable of looking like the grim reaper if he so wished.

Rabbit let out another chuckle before continuing. "Well, on the rare times he stands up straight he's 6 foot something, like 6 foot 7, 6 foot 8 maybe, we're not sure. The point is he is very tall. So there he is walking up to them and Roo's to old mates, who know him from before took one look at him and sort of stepped back, apparently. But this new guy, who's never seen him before turned round and just stared up at him. And apparently Eeyore just went. "What do you think you're doing?" And when the guy failed to answer he, according to Roo who may or may not have been exaggerating it has to be said, he apparently grabbed the front of his tee-shirt and lifted him close to his face going. "I said what do you think you're doing?" And by this point Roo's former friends are running away. And this guy, Jason, just stammers out. "N-nothing." And Eeyore drops him and goes. "Well, make sure it stays that way." Before grabbing Roo, not literally and leaving." Rabbit's eyes were sparkling by the end of it and he looked more animated than the brown-head had ever seen him.

"Wow…" Chrispther breathed before Owl's voice hollered from the kitchen. "Tea!"

"It's spag boll again." Winnie said, hauling himself up. "Owl always makes too much, want to stay?"

Christopher shrugged. "Let me ring my mum and check, but if I can then yes."


	12. Ill

**Hey! Roxy Goth here. Sorry for not updating for like, 6 months, but I've been busy. Anyway hope you lot are all right.**

**See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and on with the story! **

Christopher was ill. Nothing serious, a bit of a headache, the feeling like he didn't want to do anything at all and an in-ability to concentrate on anything for longer than 30 second seemed to be the main symptoms.

However he must have had a bit of a temperature at least because his father felt his forehead and immediately ordered him to rest all day. Not that the brown-haired boy was complaining, he was in fact lying on the sofa watching a film, perfectly content with only the occasional coughing episode to annoy him. The main thing that sucked was the fact it was cutting into his Easter holiday time.

The doorbell rang and Christopher helpfully threw his head back and yelled. "MUM! THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!" before descending into another coughing fit.

"Thank you Christopher, I can hear that." His mother said crisply walking past him. A couple of minutes silence and then he heard the door shut. Clearly whoever it was had gone away then.

"Your mothers gone shopping." A familiar voice informed him. "But she says we can stay till she gets back, seeing as your dads at work."

"Thanks Winnie." Christopher said easily, before doing a double take and turning round to see the blonde smiling in the doorway. "Winnie!? What are you doing here?"

The blonde gave a chuckle and shuffled his feet a bit. "Well, I thought you'd want to hear about Roo. Plus he's ill and whining so we thought we'd get out the house a bit and come and visit you. I've never seen your house before."

"Fair enough. Hold on…we?"

"Yeah, come in everyone!" And the second the sentence left Winnie's mouth the rest of the hundred acre home, minus Roo, came trundling in.

"Whoa, hold on a minute!" Christopher protested before taking a minute to cough. "I could be contagious!"

"I told Pooh we should have rung first." Rabbit was standing in the doorway, looking around Christopher's house like it was a genuine pigsty. "But he never listens."

"I didn't know he was ill!" Winnie protested. "Otherwise I would have!"

"D-do you w-want us to l-leave." Piglet stuttered, who was sitting on the arm of the chair Christopher was lying on.

The ill boy sighed. "No I suppose its fine. But not for long though." He warned.

"It can't be long. Tea's at five. Owl wants us back by 4, o you've got an hour with us at the most." Tigger said, having settled himself in Christopher's dad's armchair.

"Tigger!" Rabbit protested, having moved to the kitchen door. "You can't just sit down in the armchair!"

Tigger looked at rabbit like it was the blonde that'd losthi mind. "That's what armhair are for, cotton-bottom. Sitting on."

"Yes but…but…you…oh never mind. Can I get a drink?" Rabbit asked Christopher.

"Sure, help yourself, they're in the fridge." As Rabbit disappeared and Tigger changed the channel and turned the volume up, Eeyore struck up a conversation.

"So how are you Christopher Robin? Are you alright?"

"Fine thanks Eeyore." Christopher replied, head spinning a little.

Rabbit poked his head out from the door. "You're kitchens a mess." He informed Christopher. "Who cleans it?"

"My mother."

"Well she doesn't do a very good job then." At that the brown-head looked at the door as if expecting his mother to walk in. "Where's you're cleaning supplies?"

"My what?"

"You're cleaning supplies." Rabbit said slowly.

"I don't know…Tigger can you turn it down please?" Christopher begged the flame-haired man.

"Sure thing what to?"

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Rabbit sounded horrified. "Do you not do any cleaning?"

"No, not really."

"Christopher Robin? What should I turn it down to?"

"What?"

"Oh give it to me." Winnie said in annoyance, taking the remote out of Tigger's hand and turning the TV down by half. "There."

"No not really!? Unacceptable, I was cleaning when I was five years old! The nonsense of it…I'll find them myself." Rabbit disappeared back into the kitchen.

Piglet got up of the floor. "I'll help you." He offered following Rabbit.

"But now I can't hear what they're saying!" Tigger was protesting.

"Put the subtitles on." Eeyore suggested, still sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"How do I do that?"

"Like this, give it to me." Eeyore took the remote and showed Tigger how to put the subtitles on, before handing it back to him.

"Thanks pal!" Tigger yelled, causing Christopher to put his hands over his ears and glance at the clock. They'd been here 15 minutes, where the heck was his mother? Then Rabbit's statement sunk in.

"What id he mean he'd been cleaning from five years old?" Christother asked out loud, catching the attention of Winnie.

"What?"

"Has Rabbit been cleaning since five?"

"Yeah."

"What about child safety locks?"

"Parts took them of for him. Don't forget this is still technically a care home, most of the people here are here cause they're parents can't take care of them for whatever reason." Winne explained.

"So what about Rabbit?"

The blond shuffled a bit. "I think that's for him to tell you. I'd ask him when he isn't in the middle of a deep clean though. He doesn't like being interrupted in the middle of a deep clean."

"What about you?" Christopher said, groggily.

Winnie smiled sadly. "My parents died when I was about 3 or four. No other relatives so taken straight in care."

"That's like me." Eeyore said glumly. "Parents died in a car-crash when I was eight, on the way back from taking me to a dancing lesson." He went silent and stared out the window a bit.

Now Christopher was sure he'd stepped on un-marked territory. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Nah it's cool." Tigger said. "Wait till you here mine. My…" However he was cut off by Rabbit yelling in the kitchen.

"For god's sake Piglet! What's wrong with you?"

"S-sorry."

"What's he done?" Winnie asked immediately going into the kitchen. Christopher dragged himself of the sofa and followed his friend.

The kitchen was sparkling. Rabbit was standing in the middle of it wearing Christopher's mother's pink rubber gloves and one of her aprons. Piglet was also wearing gloves that came to his elbows and an apron that came down to his ankles. Apart from the fact that Piglets clothes were too big for him Christopher couldn't see anything wrong.

Neither apparently could Eeyore. "What's the matter here then?" He asked in his usual fashion.

"Piglet' cleaning side-to-side instead of in circles." Rabbit announced.

"…So?" Christopher asked, a bit irritably.

"So!? Everybody knows you clean in circles to get the maximum effect!"

Winnie, knowing from experience that this wasn't going to go anywhere good, and noticing Christopher's tired expression found himself saying. "We're going home. Come on you lot, we've intruded long enough, Christopher Robin's about to drop dead. Rabbit, Piglet, put the cleaning supplies away and let's leave. Now."

Five minutes later everything was put away and the hundred acre home lot left. As soon as they did Christopher curled back up on the sofa and fell asleep.


End file.
